Prince Caspian and Susan Pevensie, the lovestory
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: After Aslan told the two oldest Pevensies they couldn't return to Narnia, Susan said goodbye to her one true love: Prince Caspian. Two years have passed and she still thinks about him. When Lucy, Peter, Edmund and her get an invitation from Aslan for dinner in Narnia, she sees her chance to see him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here I am again! I'm working on the HP stories, so y'all have to be patient! **

**This is a story about Prince Caspian and Susan from Narnia. Hope you enjoy!**

'Susan!' Peter yelled. I turned.

'Yeah, what is it?'

'Lucy's boyfriend broke up with her! I tried to comfort her, but she keeps on crying,' he said.

'What? But, Gordon is…' I said confused.

'No time to explain. She's crying out her soul, down there. I suggest you try to comfort her.'

'I'll try.' I knew how it felt. Being lovesick. When Aslan told us two years ago that we couldn't return to Narnia, I had to say goodbye to Caspian. It still hurt.

I made it downstairs where Lucy was sobbing on the couch. Edmund hugged her tightly.

'It's going to be alright,' he said. 'He's just a jerk. No need to cry. He's not worth it.'

'H… he was – he was my first true love! He broke… broke up with me because of Annabelle. No… no… no doubt!' she sobbed. She drew him even closer and cried on his shoulder.

'Than he's a jerk _and_ stupid. If you dump my lovely sister for another girl, you have to be moron.' She had to laugh at that. 'You see? There's the smile I love.'

'Thanks, Ed. I didn't know you could console a girl like that,' she smiled weakly.

'Then there's a lot you don't know about me,' he winked. 'And no need to worry. The next time I see that idiot, I'm sure going to kick his…' What he was going to kick, wasn't sure, because I interrupted him.

'Ed!'

'Susan!' he mimicked.

'Peter!' Peter said from where he stood in the doorway. He grinned like a madman and Lucy had to smile too. It warmed my heart.

'Oh, shut up!' I laughed. Then I turned my attention to Lucy. 'You know what? To help you get through this, you can go to the music store with me. I'll pay. I know how much you love that store.'

'Thanks, Su. Although I think you might why you want to,' she grinned.

'Yes, to please my little sis.'

'No… I think you're going for Scott.'

'Awww… Scotty! How's your loverboy?' Peter teased.

'Again with the shut up! And anyway, who's Scott?' I asked. Actually I knew who Scott was. He was the son of the owner of the music store and the brother of Gordon, Lucy's ex-boyfriend. He once helped me picking a present for Peters birthday, and unfortunately enough, Lucy and Edmund were there too. They teased me since then with the idea I liked him. He liked me, that was for sure. I knew that because when I entered the store, he came up to me and started flirting with me. I happily applied, because it helped me to forget Caspian. But my love for that young man never _ever_ failed.

'Liar, liar, pants on fire,' Edmund sang. He pushed the cat from the flower patterned chair that stood by the window and sat down himself.

'Come on, Lu. Get your coat,' I changed the subject. Fortunately they let it rest and five minutes later Lucy and I were walking down the busy street.

We entered _Owen's Music_ and Lucy dragged me down to the racks that stood in the middle of the shop.

'Find everything?' a familiar voice behind us asked.

'Hi, Scott,' Lucy said. 'Yes, we find everything. But could you please tell me where the toilet is?' Damn. My little sister was making an excuse so I could be alone with Scott.

'Yeah, sure. It's at the end of the next aisle. Right in front of you, can't be missed.'

'Thanks,' she squeaked. Right before she turned, she winked at me. Little minx.

'So,' Scott began. 'My brother broke up with her, isn't it?'

'Yeah, about that. Any problem with it when I smash his head against a wall next time I see him?'

He laughed at that. 'No, not at all. In fact, be my guest and do it multiply times.' I burst out laughing.

'I'll do that.'

'I heard that your father died in war,' he all but whispered.

'Yeah. But that's long ago. I prefer not to talk about it.'

'Fine by me.' We were quiet for quite some time. 'Did I tell you that Hera got babies?'

'Are you kidding me?' I said happily. Hera was Scotts cat. They had tried to make her pregnant for years, with no results. This was great news. 'Can I see them?'

'Sure, come on.' He lead me to the back of the store, opening a door to a dark room. He put the lights on and there she was: a beautiful cat with at least four adorable little kittens.

'They're so cute,' I sighed. He handed me a dark brown kitty.

'Susan! Where are you?' I heard from the other end of the door.

'I'm here!' I yelled. 'I need to go, I'm sorry.'

'No problem,' Scott said. 'I'll see you around.'

'See you.' I opened the door. It wasn't Lucy who yelled. It was Peter, Edmund _and_ Lucy.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'We got a letter. Aslan invited us for dinner in Narnia,' Ed said.

'That means – ', I began.

Lucy finished. 'We can go back to Narnia! All of us!' My day couldn't get any better. I was going home. I'd see my one true love again. Caspian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, at your service! Hope you'll like it!**

"You can't be serious!" I screamed. I yanked the letter out of Peter's hand and read it, ten times in a row.

_Dear Kings and Queens._

_You all know that Queen Susan and High King Peter couldn't come back to the magical Narnia. I hereby break that rule. _

_This noon 12 o'clock, at the church on the square. No need of bringing personal clothing._

_We'll be waiting for you._

_Aslan_

"You guys, this is awesome! You know we can actually get back there! Seeing Aslan again, and Trumpkin, and, and…"

"Caspian?" Edmund helped. I looked at him.

"Yeah, him too." I pretended to be cool about it, but deep inside I was boiling from excitement. I was going to see Caspian again!

"Don't you 'yeah, him too' us, Su. You kissed him!" Peter laughed. I shot him an angry look.

"I know. But, it's only two years ago for us, but maybe thirty for him! I'm sure he has a wife already."

"After you kissed him? Doubt it," Lucy said. "I mean, come on! Did you see his expression when Peter said you couldn't return? Fortunately there are no busses in Narnia, because I'm pretty sure he would've thrown himself under one!" We burst out laughing.

"Well, come on. We have to prepare ourselves. We only have three hours," Edmund said. So we did. We went home, showered, got redressed and made it to the square.

Once we made it to the square, something caught my eye. "That's odd. There's no one here," I said. And it was true; no one was on the square. No one in the shops, streets or stoops. We were all alone.

"It looks like magic to me," Lucy said.

"Maybe. There's no doubt that Aslan has his ways to do this," Peter discoursed. "But – "

"If the magic is done _here_, that means that… They're here already!" Ed said.

"Right you are, Your Majesty," we heard from behind us. I recognized that voice immediately.

"Caspian!" Lucy yelled. She ran too him and jumped right into his arms. He hugged her very tightly, burying his face in her hair. He swung her around, and she giggled. If Lucy would be any older, I would be jealous. But it was obvious that they saw each other as brother and sister.

He released her and hugged Peter and Edmund.

"Hello brothers," I heard him mutter. "It's been a long time."

"_Too_ long," Peter said grinning.

"You've grown," Caspian said to Edmund.

"Of course I am," he said. "And you too, by the way." He was right. Caspian was taller than the last time I saw him, but also wider. He wasn't fat, if you'd think that. No, he was muscular. He had grown from the boy he was two years ago, into a man.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi." The others turned and pretended that the church was very interesting.

"You know that that pigeon is the oldest in town?" I heard Lucy say. "Its name is Gilbert."

Caspian walked towards me. My heart missed a couple of beats when he ruffled his hair with his hand.

"So…" he began, "long time no see."

"Indeed." The poor man couldn't do very much with that answer. "How's Narnia?"

"Boring. But also fascinating. We've studied Cair Paravel. It's amazing how it is built. We're planning on building it again with the help off the Narnians."

"Then how come it is boring?" I asked. My fingers itched to touch his hair.

"There aren't two amazing Kings and two gorgeous Queens there to have fun with." I blushed at the compliment. What was I supposed to say now? Wait… He said _two_ gorgeous Queens. I could make a comment about Lucy.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" I said, referring to my little sister who was naming all the pigeons. I heard her say Sam, Rena, Janie, Neville and Harry. Quite amusing, I must say.

"She is. Just like you," he said softly while taking my hand. He pinched my thumb slightly and I shivered.

"You know… She just got dumped by her idiotic boyfriend."

"What?" I felt how his brother instincts took the upper hand. "How stupid can you be? Where is that lunatic?"

"Probably frozen in his house, or whatever you did to the other people."

"Right. Speaking about them, it's time to go. They can wake up every moment," he said, dragging me along with him when he walked towards my family.

"Guys. We need to go," Caspian told them. They nodded, looking from Caspian to me and back. I saw how Peter looked at our tangled hands. He swallowed.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

Caspian took us to the tree that stood in the middle of the square. First we didn't know what he meant, but then we saw how he pulled out a little, iron thing and clicked it open. He dripped one little drop of green liquid on the tree and there was formed a door.

"That's from Jadis, the White Witch. She used it when we first met to play me," Edmund whispered awe-struck. Caspian nodded.

"Very good, young King. Aslan gave it to me. Now if you would want to follow me…" He opened the door and stepped through it. Peter didn't waste any time and grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her along with him. Edmund followed them and I closed the door behind me when I got through it. We found ourselves on the place where Caspian and I had said goodbye two years ago. Where we kissed and –

"Susan?" Lucy called. "We need to go." They were already at the gate.

"I'm coming!" I ran of the little staircase and reached them. "Where are we going?" I asked Caspian.

"We're going to my castle. There you'll get your rooms."

"Rooms?" Peter asked. "How long are we staying here?"

"Two weeks," Caspian answered, looking at me.

"Why? I thought it was just for dinner," Ed said.

"Indeed. But I guess Aslan didn't say it was a cover for a secret meeting?"

"No," Lucy said. "We didn't know."

"What's wrong? Did someone die?" I said, not very optimistic.

Caspian laughed. "No, Su. No one died. But there are some… issues."

"Issues?" Peter repeated. "That's it? No more?"

"Sorry, Pete. Top secret." We had reached the castle. "We'll go to my room first. I need to show you something." Our companion did what Caspian told us and we followed him through dark corridors, dusty staircases and empty spare rooms.

Finally, after what seemed like – at least – an age, Caspian stopped. We stood in front of a gigantic, wooden door. The corridor was brightly lit, because there were several big windows.

Caspian pulled out a golden key and opened the door. "Come in," he said.

Edmund went in first. We heard laughing.

"What the - ," Peter began, but Ed's voice interrupted him.

"Guys, you really want to see this!" he yelled. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked in the room.

There stood a gigantic table with three Narnians sitting at it. At the right side there was Caspian and Trumpkin, but at the right-side… Oh dear God, at the right-side sat Aslan.

"Welcome, children," Aslan said. "I'm glad you've come."

"Of course, Aslan," Lucy said. Presumably Peter and her came in right behind me. "I'm glad we're back, but – if I may ask – what is the real cause we're here?"

Aslan laughed softly. "Dear little Queen Lucy, there's time enough in the next couple of weeks. Now I suggest you go redress. King Caspian will show you the way." Caspian nodded once and stood up again.

"But before you go," the Lion said, "please take your gifts with you."

"Gifts?" Peter asked. "You've kept them all these years?"

"All these years?" Caspian asked. "Peter, you've only been gone for six years."

"Really? In our world it only counts as two, and we thought that the time in Narnia passed whole different. Unbelievable that it's only been six years for you."

"Indeed. But let's not break our heads on that," Caspian said, walking to a cupboard that stood under a window. I had a wonderful view from here – not Caspian, if you're thinking of that – but the endless green fields, with locally a red, blue, yellow, white or orange flower. Right in the middle was a lake. In the water, at its deepest point, stood a statue. Four to be exact. The first one was for Peter, the second for Edmund, me and Lucy. I noticed that they weren't statues from when we were grown-ups, but from when we were children. They had all those history books, images, and statues that were built in the Golden Age, but still… They wanted to remember us like they had known us.

"Susan?" I heard. I woke up from my daydream and I took my bow and arrows that Caspian handed to me.

"Thanks," I heard myself mutter. Peter got his sword, Lucy her little bottle and dagger. Edmund accepted his shield and together we left the room.

"You're here for the dinner," Caspian said suddenly.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"You have to know that it won't be an ordinary meal. It's going to be a feast. You have to dress very nicely and bring a date. And before you ask; no, it can't be anyone from your family. So, Susan, you can't go with Lucy."

"Great," Lucy sighed. "Who am I going to bring now?"

"Don't worry, Lu, we'll find someone," I said.

"I think I know someone," Caspian muttered. "Alex. He's fifteen, so one year older than you. He works in the kitchen, because he's the son of the cook. He's a very nice kid, not too ugly, too." He winked at her. "I could manage a meeting between you two. I'm sure you'll like him."

"You're the best, you know that?" Lucy said and she hugged him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lu. Maybe it's better when you stay in your room during the feast," Peter said. Obviously he didn't like it when his youngest sister dated.

"What? Come on, Peter. Please! It's not because you don't have a girlfriend, that I'm going to live my life in boredom and loneliness!" she yelled at him.

"Lu, you know that relationships on your age end with tears and broken hearts!"

"_Relationships_?" she repeated. "Pete, he'll only be my date for the feast. If he wants to. And still, I guess we'll just stay friends, if we ever _become_ friends!" With those words, she looked at Caspian.

"So, Cas, where is my room?"

"Right behind you."

"Thanks. Now, I'll see you all downstairs in half an hour." She opened the door, walked in and slammed it shut. I heard a soft _click_ and I knew she locked it.

"You may be High King of Narnia, Peter Pevensie, but you have _no_ sense of girls," I said, looking angrily at him. After asking Caspian where my room was, I left the three boys alone in the hallway.

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I opened my eyes very slowly, trying to remember where I was. _With Caspian_, I thought. I got out of bed, dressed and brushed my teeth. When I opened my door, I saw something I wasn't expecting.

Lucy was talking to an unfamiliar boy. Unfamiliar, yes. Ugly, no. He had steal blue eyes, heavy curling black hair and a pale skin. Lucy said something and he laughed. He grabbed her hand in a cute manner and kissed her knuckles.

"You're amazing," I heard him say. Lucy, being the redhead she was, turned a deep shade of red. I reckoned it was time to introduce myself.

"Hm-hm," I did. They both jumped, and sprang away from each other.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Susan! What… How long have you been standing there?" Lucy said, ruffling her hair. I saw how Alex grinned and looked dreamy at my little sister.

"Long enough. Who's that young man?" I asked, pointing to the boy behind her.

"He's…"

"I'm Alex McMan," the boy said. I knew that name. It was Alex, the boy Caspian had meant. "Nice to meet you, Your Highness."

"Oh, hello, dear. No need of calling me Highness and such. Just call me Susan," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Sure. You know, your family is awesome."

"That's so? Why are you saying that?"

"I mean, you defeated the White Witch, the evil Telmarines _and_ you're dating King Caspian. That's pretty awesome," he said with a sigh like he wished he was there.

"Caspian and I… we're not a _thing_, you know? Just friends," I said, blushing.

"Right. Sorry, Your Maj… Susan," he grinned. He turned to Lucy. "I've got to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you," she whispered, kissing his cheek. He noticeably gulped. Once he was gone, she started laughing.

"Well…" I started, "That's a keeper." We burst out laughing. Supporting ourselves against the wall, we tried to catch our breath.

"Caspian was right," she finally said. "He _is _nice and good looking. And he smells like bread. And pudding."

I looked at her, with an amusing look in my eyes. "What?" she asked.

"You like him," I decided.

"Of course I like him. Have you seen those _adorable_ blue eyes? And his hair? And…"

"Enough," we heard from behind us. "I don't want to know what makes the cook's son so attractive, it's disgusting."

When we turned around, we saw a skinny man. No, not a man. It was a skinny teenage boy. He had straight, fair hair, black eyes, a tanned skin and his mouth looked too big for his face. He was wearing an oversized cloak.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" Lucy said, not very friendly.

"I'm Agamon, Alex' nephew. And you're Queen Lucy. The youngest Pevensie and desperately searching for a new boyfriend so you're not alone at the ball. Pathetic."

"Excuse me?" I said, louder than I meant. "What's your point?"

"With all due respect, My Queen, I do not remember I was talking to you," he replied, looking at me with disgust in his eyes.

I shut my mouth, taken aback.

"Agamon, beat it," Caspian said, turning around the corner. He took place next to me and I felt how he flexed his muscles, like he was expecting an attack.

"Anything for you, my King." He bowed, turned and walked away, his cloak fluttering behind him.

"I'm sorry about him," Caspian apologized pulling me to his side, wrapping an arm around me. "I'm afraid that you'll have to accept him the way he is."

"What happened to him?" Lucy whispered. She sounded hurt.

"His father was killed by my uncle, his mother killed herself and his family abandoned him. He's lonely and jealous of others."

"How awful," I said, trying to let my voice sound steady. I didn't succeed.

"Well, yeah, he'll get over himself," Caspian shrugged, pulling his arm back.

"No," I said. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he whispered, his eyes darkening when I turned my body towards his.

"Don't stop touching me."

"Susan…"

"Hey, lovebirds. You forgot about the fourteen-year-old who's watching?" Lucy laughed from behind us.

We sprang apart. "Of course not," Caspian said. "Let's get some breakfast, shall we?"

"Yeah," I agreed, walking towards my sister. "Let's get some breakfast."

Peter and Edmund were waiting for us in the dining room. Lucy saw Peter and ignored him when he greeted her.

"Morning, Lu," he said, smiling.

She put her chin in the air, her hair on her back and walked by him. He sighed.

"She's still angry?" he asked me.

"Doesn't surprise me. You really need to stop being so protective over her," I replied. I took place at the long table, and Caspian's servants brought me a plate, cutlery, a glass, coffee, orange juice, water, bread, and other things. I thanked them and said goodbye to Caspian, who said he had to go.

"She's my baby sister," Peter continued our conversation. "That's what older brothers need to do."

"No, it isn't. Older brothers have to support them and protect sisters against _bad boys_, not the cook's son."

"But…"

"This conversation is over, your hear me? Now go and say you're sorry," I demanded. He stood up and walked over to Lucy.

Edmund took his place. "Susan, would you care to go with me to the library? I'm looking for a book and I can't find it. I know you're in there a lot."

"Yeah, no problem," I said, ruffling his raven black hair. "I'm just going to finish my breakfast, care to join?"

"'Course not," he winked, filling his plate with food.

After breakfast Edmund and I went to the library. We crossed Agamon on our way and I shot him a dirty look.

"Who's that?" Edmund wanted to know.

"No one special," I replied, shrugging. I almost tripped over a white kitten that was chasing a mouse.

"Huh. That's weird," Edmund mumbled.

"What's weird?"

"That's the third time I've seen that cat since breakfast." He shook his head, like he wanted to clear his thoughts. "That's the book I want to find, you know. The animals in the castle. I can't remember there were white cats in the castle. I thought they were forbidden, because the White Witch used them in the war to eavesdrop."

"Maybe it's just a kitten from Devendra, Caspians cat. He said he had some kittens a few days ago.

"Maybe."

**A.N.: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload, but I kind of had a writer's block. Now I'm back in business! I'm also thinking of making another Narnia story, but then in Lucy's perspective. You know, with Alex, and her fight with Peter… I'm not sure, though. I just wanted to know; would you guys read it if I wrote the story? Please let me know! R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Love you all, **

**Enya**


End file.
